


Morning, Sunshine!

by Cleo1876



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute Liam, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo1876/pseuds/Cleo1876
Summary: One morning Theo and Liam wake up together in a bed. What the heck has happened??Takes place in the post finale.





	Morning, Sunshine!

"Morning, sunshine ", a soft murmur drang to his ears. At the same time he felt a light pressure on his chest. Somebody was caressing him.  
Liam smiled. It felt so good, so natural. But so special at the same time. Like it didn't happen very often.  
Wait, since when was Hayden back in Beacon Hills? He couldn't remember her coming. And this scent... something was off.  
The beta opened his eyes slowly. He instantly became aware of a soft warmth beside his body. His heart began racing. Last time he went to bed he went there alone, right?  
Slowly he ventured a haunted look at his left...  
And nearly jumped out of his bed.  
"Theo??!"  
There he was. The unmistakable asshole smirk of the ever so confident Theo Raeken.  
The chimera was lying there with an elbow supporting his chin. He kept looking at Liam as though lying in a bed with him was the most natural thing in the world.  
Liam swallowed, trying not to look too much at Theo's white and muscular chest. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"What the hell, dude?? Why are you here... in MY bed?? "  
Theo seemed to be rather unbothered by this whole situation.  
"What can I say ", he said lazily. "Who thought you'd take this whole Truth-Or-Dare challenge so seriously? But then I guess it wasn't a big deal for you either since you had been pretty drunk yesterday", he continued. "Not that I wasn't ok with it ", he added giving Liam a big dirty grin.  
At his reply Liam's eyes turned into soccer balls.  
"What?! What do you mean? We didn't play Truth Or Dare... Besides, I wouldn't play anything like that with YOU! "  
But then it hit him.  
"Wait, we hadn't been alone there, had we? ", he gasped, his voice trembling with embarrassment.  
The chimera began to grin even more. He apparently was enjoining this a little too much.  
"Yeah ", he said rolling his eyes. "We had a boy's night yesterday, remember? I bet Scott and the others are still asleep downstairs "  
Liam was shocked.  
"N-no no no no! ", he exclaimed. "What was that challenge even about? "  
Theo smirked. "You and I... we had to pretend we were a couple ", he answered casually.  
Liam's face began to heat up really fast now.  
"You're joking, right? Just tell me we didn't do anything stupid ", he whined secretly wishing the earth would drift apart and swallow him right now.  
Theo raised his eyebrow.  
"You mean sex? No", he said.  
The beta released a releaved breath he didn't know he was holding. Having sex with his former enemy would be so wrong... wouldn't it?  
"But they made us kiss each other all the evening", the chimera added.  
"What??! Oh nooo ", Liam facepalmed himself.  
"You wanna tell me why you're in my bed then? ", he continued, finally resigned. It couldn't get any worse anymore.  
"Well, since Scott and the others had to sleep somewhere, I didn't have a bed for myself ", Theo answered as if it were obvious. "So here I am"  
Liam began to get angry.  
"So you just decided to climb into my bed?? Dude, leave me some privacy. Why have I even invited you to live with me in the first place..? ", he groaned.  
"So I can annoy the hell out of you, what else?", grinned the chimera.  
Liam rolled his eyes. He couldn't get angry with Theo, not really. Actually he loved the daily banter the two of them shared.  
"Was it good at least? The kissing thing, I mean... "  
There was a short pause.  
"Yeah. I actually would love to repeat that sometime soon", murmered Theo.  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it, guys?


End file.
